


【12M】12dora究竟是什么绝世大傻逼

by Kaiyou_kun



Series: 8012公寓楼（ABO世界观） [2]
Category: 12team(Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: 12team - Freeform, 8012, ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyou_kun/pseuds/Kaiyou_kun
Summary: 「恭喜12dora获得群主授予的 绝世大傻逼 头衔」
Relationships: 12dora/MikeZTM, 12m
Series: 8012公寓楼（ABO世界观） [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845847





	【12M】12dora究竟是什么绝世大傻逼

8012公寓楼的周六，上午十点，天气很好，万里晴空中没有一丝阴云，夏日的热风蹭着玻璃窗，炽烈的阳光下一切颜色都变得明艳鲜活起来。  
当然这一刻跟Mike没什么关系。  
卧室里开了彻夜的冷气，他从单薄的被子里爬出来的时候甚至还迷迷糊糊地打了个冷颤。拉开窗帘后发现今天依然是个热到不宜出行的日子——老天爷没给上班族的周末多少面子，不过这跟Mike筹划的家里蹲行程没多大关联。过于耀眼的光线让他透露着倦意的蓝眼睛猫似的眯成两条窄缝，昨晚在家加完班又手贱打开刚买的游戏，他眼睑上巨大的黑眼圈简直要多显眼有多显眼。  
拖着脚步走进浴室，慢吞吞地洗脸刷牙，清理完毕后戴上眼镜的那一刻他终于精神了点，玄关处不算温柔的敲门声也适时地响了起来。  
“麦扣！麦扣起床了吗！开下门！”  
一大早就这么精神吗。Mike把手搭在门把上的时候还在想。然后突然意识到好像已经快十点半了。脑内的小剧场倒是没干扰到门外的人，他开门后看到的仍是意料中的12的脸——带着和窗外的骄阳一模一样的温度，精神蓬勃的热情随着黑发青年豪爽的笑容仿佛是和门外的热浪一道，一个猛子扎进Mike的怀里似的，让他不太适应地后退了一小步。  
“12？什么事？”  
“我估摸着这个点儿你应该刚起床，刚才下楼买烟就顺手帮你买了吃的。”12dora笑着把手里拎着的塑料袋举到他眼前，“喏，还热着呢。楼下做肉夹馍的大叔和我特熟，我跟他说这是我帮朋友捎饭他就给我个肉特别多的，你要不吃我就自己吃了啊。哎麦扣你空调温度开这么低小心感冒啊，还有少喝点咖啡。你昨天晚上是不是凌晨三点还没睡。”  
Mike看到12手里透明的袋子里装着的肉夹馍和大杯的豆浆。肉夹馍金黄的油花渗透过包装纸，奶白色的豆浆在大号一次性透明塑料杯里旋转出廉价而诱人的漩涡，热气氤氲着贴在塑料袋内壁上，染上一片水嫩的灰白。肉味混着豆浆的甜香袅袅婷婷地勾着他的鼻子，他喉结动了动，硬是把拒绝的话连着口水一起咽了下去，硬着头皮伸手接下了那只塑料袋。食物的温热从他指尖欢腾着顺着他的血管蔓延到被空调的冷风吹得僵硬的四肢百骸里，他眨了眨眼，12大概是察觉到了他被热乎乎的食物抚慰到了的神情，笑得更灿烂了。  
Mike才注意到12下巴上挂着的亮晶晶的汗珠，一想到这是对方冒着晒死人的大太阳给他买饭的证明他就有点心虚。于是，带着几分感激和小愧疚，他问12：“……你怎么知道我昨晚几点睡觉的？”  
“哦，我昨天晚上半夜尿急起来撒尿看到你窗户还亮灯呢。”  
“……”

1.

Mike算是比较早搬进这栋公寓楼的住户之一。那时候他刚从美国留学回国，找了份蹲办公室的程序员工作，8012的房租和环境能让他在保持舒适的独身生活的同时在财政方面还绰绰有余。事实上这一整栋小居民楼全是一楼的住户——12dora的私人财产。大大咧咧的房东先生并没有外人想象得那么富有，反而每个月大部分的收入都来源于不算高昂的房租费用。  
Mike搬家时12帮了相当大的忙，从联系搬家工人到手续的交接都少不了这个办事老成的青年，而忙忙碌碌了许多天，当他最终想向对方表示感谢时，12却叼着燃烧了半截的香烟笑着冲他摇头，表示这些都是他自己愿意做的事情。  
“哎，硬要说为什么，那就是我看见有人搬进楼里来当我的邻居我高兴啊。你以后要是知道自己左邻右舍住的都是什么有意思的人肯定也觉得好玩，是吧麦扣。”  
“都说了我叫Mike……”  
“没差啊，而且这么读顺口多了。”  
Mike还想纠正他的读音，但他一抬眼就对上12的笑容和明亮的绿眼睛，对方炽热的视线毫不掩饰地投向自己，饱满得快要溢出来的笑意看起来单纯又真挚，招人喜欢得不得了。这个大大咧咧的青年是个Alpha，就算他没明说，他那未经遮掩的淡淡的信息素也已经把真相公布出来了——那是还未燃烧的烟草的香气，和已点燃的香烟气味不同，前者让他觉得舒服很多。Mike被他这么看着，一下子就什么话也说不出来了，呆愣了两秒，不由得也跟着弯起了眉眼。  
他想那一刻的12不论在谁的眼里一定都是这幅闪闪发光的模样，这样的人不管走到哪里都是让人移不开目光的。他在心底轻柔地叹息着。  
“那以后就多多关照了啊，12。”

2.

当晚12窝在电脑椅里打游戏，几口扒完外卖的盖浇饭，心满意足地打了个饱嗝。正当他打算安装小黑传给他的游戏文件然后试试这个“超级无敌好玩的沙盒游戏”时，屏幕上忽然弹出报错窗口，无情地盖住了12的狂三屏保。  
他沉默了一会儿，试图打开任务管理器，结果发现电脑整个死机了。  
五分钟后12终于拨通了小黑的号码，电话连上的那一瞬间他就崩溃地大吼：“小黑你他妈这是给我传游戏还是传病毒呢？！”  
电话那头的摸鱼大学生的声音听起来特别无辜：“我没有！在我这边就能运行啊，我都开始玩了。你是不是电脑里东西太多了或者是删了什么不该删的东西啊？”  
12又沉默了。因为对方说的都在理，他根本没法反驳，搞不好真的都是他自己的电脑的问题。  
与此同时，楼上摊在新居的沙发上的Mike刷微博正刷的兴起，忽然微信显示出有新内容的小红点。打开后看到自己的房东发了条朋友圈，语气委屈得不得了。  
“为了安个游戏搞炸了电脑，怎么办阿”  
Mike犹豫了一下，戳开12的私聊窗口，编辑了条消息发给对方。  
“你好，我会一些Java，请问有什么能帮到你的吗？”

后来12在Mike亲临现场的帮助下成功给电脑杀了毒装上了游戏，也在有一搭没一搭的闲聊中得知了对方程序员的工作。作为交换，12也做了自我介绍。相当自来熟的黑发Alpha自称是某视频网站的游戏主播，平时除了收房租还靠录实况做直播赚钱。之前电脑崩盘的情况会有其他朋友来帮他解决，但今天事发突然，再加上已经很晚了，敲了一圈人也基本没什么帮助。从天而降（对于住在12楼上的Mike来说这个修辞也不算夸张）来帮他的Mike就被12描述成了天使和救命恩人的结合体，搞得对方相当不适应。  
“麦扣麦扣我听说程序员都容易秃头，你掉头发吗？”  
“……”Mike头疼地揉揉太阳穴，表示并不是很想讨论这个话题。他拍了拍堆满零食包装和空烟盒的电脑桌，转头对睁着一双可怜兮兮狗狗眼的12说：“你电脑我给你弄好了，游戏再过几分钟应该就能安装完。另外，”他警告地瞥了一眼瞬间变得兴高采烈的12，“你下次再因为下载这么多盗版游戏搞得电脑全是毒我就不会再帮你了。”  
“你怎么知……”12噎了一下，自知事情已经败露，只好挠挠头答应下来，“好好好，我以后一定买正版游戏好好做人。”  
“那我先回去了。”Mike看了一眼屏幕右下角的时间，十一点半，窗外天色早就漆黑一片，他也该走了。  
“我不送了啊！谢谢你啊麦扣！回头请你吃饭！”  
房门在背后关上，Mike望着楼道的天花板长舒了一口气。  
先不提屋子里无处不在的垃圾食品和外卖的包装，也不提房间里浓度有点过高的烟草味Alpha信息素——虽然这些东西都让他感觉不太舒服——光是替他清理电脑时看到的占用内存庞大且名称暧昧的加密文件夹时Mike就有种幻灭的感觉。什么上午看到的光彩照人的12dora，都是假的，是头发的特技，是特技的头发。  
世界上才没有什么表里如一的好Alpha呢。

3.

不过12dora其人倒是没有Mike想得那么糟糕，成为朋友熟络起来以后他就常常能体会到12的好。例如周末上午挑一个完美的时间点帮昨晚熬夜打游戏的他解决早餐问题，并且早餐的价位总是让他感到放心且不必纠结于还人情。渐渐地Mike也开始在朝九晚五的上班族工作之余抽出些时间来与自己的邻居交友，当然他后来发现这一伙人其实也都和12熟的不行那就是后话了。  
还是8012公寓一个平凡的周六，12敲响了Mike的家门。  
12其实挺少有机会进到Mike家里的，平时最多也只是在门口探头探脑。所以被请进来以后，趁着Mike帮他倒水的空档，他就坐在客厅里的沙发上好奇地环顾四周。Mike家至少比他自己家里整洁多了，装潢也简洁舒适，从敞开的卧室门看去隐约能瞥见黑色的液晶屏台式机和超薄游戏主机，书架上有一个格子里挤满了游戏光盘。  
12在座位上不安分地动了动。  
空气里总有股挥之不去的咖啡的醇香气味。他调转视线，果然发现桌脚边的垃圾桶里装满了各式速溶咖啡的空包装袋。12莫名感觉有点静不下心来，想着喝这么多咖啡对身体肯定不好，同时毫不负责地忘记了自己的生活方式更不健康的事实。  
Mike倒完水转过身来看见12咬着截没点上的烟坐在沙发上，脑袋低下来前额抵着交握在一块的双手，脚尖还相当烦躁地不停点着地面，整个一个老婆正在手术台上生孩子自己在抢救室外面干等的男人的造型。他觉得有点好笑，把水放在对方面前的茶几上，清脆的磕碰声还小小的惊吓了12一下。  
“你专门跑楼上来找我干吗，有什么事？”Mike挑眉，“你要收房租QQ上说一声我就知道啊待会儿给你转账。”  
“不是不是！”12急忙摇头，“我就是想今天晚上你要不要和我……”  
“和你？  
“……”  
12烦躁地抓抓后脑勺的头发，两人面面相觑一会儿，他终于开口大声说：“和我一起联机打游戏！”  
“……”多大点事儿啊，Mike在心里翻了个白眼，“哦，行啊。还有事吗？”  
“还有就是……”  
我还想和你面对面聊聊天，我不想只是在网络上用文字交流。12本来是想这么说，但是未知的躁动因素很明显不能让他继续在Mike家里待下去了，于是他霍地起身，逃窜一般地走向玄关：“没事了麦扣！我……我忽然想起来还有急事，对，就是我玩的那个什么手游这个点有活动，不多说了我先走了啊！”  
房门砰的一声被关上，Mike莫名其妙地望着12的背影消失在门后，又转过头来看那杯没动过的水，眨了眨眼，突然噗嗤一声笑了。  
门外的12狐疑地抬起手来，手腕凑近鼻尖闻了闻自己的信息素，心中顿时警铃大作。  
躁动的感觉很熟悉，他的易感期好像提前了。

4.

那次联机让Mike认识了不少12的铁哥们儿，而且令他惊讶的是其中相当一部分都是这栋楼上的租客。年轻人们昂扬嬉笑的声音时时刻刻都充盈着YY频道，大多数时候Mike只是戴着耳机听着，偶尔才插上一两句话去应和他们。大概是被这种愉快的气氛感染了，严谨如Mike也学会了开些无伤大雅的玩笑和讲点没营养的段子。  
铁哥们儿圈很欢迎Mike的加入，之后的几个晚上他们还联机过几次，但他只在第一天晚上听到过12的声音。问起来的时候其他人完全不着急，打个哈哈就过去了。频道里有个人用慢悠悠的语气回他说12这几天到了易感期，第一天撑下来了还好，后面将近一周的时间都要强制他休息不能打游戏。语罢还毫不掩饰地叹了口气，看来是相当嫌弃这种麻烦的Alpha通病。  
Mike往YY频道里一看，12的名还真就挂在那儿，状态是在线，麦克风关闭。估计这会儿正一手抑制剂一手温水杯的窝在电脑椅上可怜兮兮地望着屏幕听他们讲话，然而自己只要一加入进来就会被铁哥们儿们无情踢出，加送催睡嘴炮三十连。既视感挺强，Mike想了想还觉得有那么点可爱，坐在屏幕前就眯着眼睛笑了起来。  
楼下的12倒没那么容易能笑出来。八百年前他还有过一个Beta女友，妹子挺漂亮的易感期也挺愿意帮他，浑身上下哪儿都好就是后来劈腿了，所以他现在除了双手一无所有。想到这儿他就愤愤地咬了咬嘴里燃烧了一半的香烟。  
要是让他们知道自己特殊时期还抽烟肯定又要被大呼小叫一阵子。那又怎样，抑制剂和自/慰又不是易感期的全部。  
烟雾在狭窄的房间里弥漫开来，和他自己再次暴涨的信息素混合发酵，几乎要把房间撑得爆开，要让他窒息，最终溺死在香烟的味道里。抑制剂的药效又过了。12烦躁地摘下耳机摔在桌子上，有点发抖的手推开旁边装着的Alpha用抑制剂的小药瓶，拉下了自己的裤链。  
他咬着牙深呼吸，恍惚中模糊地听到桌上的耳机里传来朋友们的嬉闹的声音，在那之中Mike带着浅浅的笑意的柔和声音尤为刺耳。高潮来临的那一刻他回想起对方礼貌而冷静的蓝色双眼，依稀中像是又闻到了咖啡的醇香。

5.

距离被12邀请那天已经过了一个星期。这天还是周六，刚刚入夜的时候Mike下楼买东西。白天的余温还未散去，夜间舒爽的凉风就已经到来，跳广场舞的大妈和遛狗的大爷们也纷纷现身。小区不算大，居民们之间最少也都混了个脸熟，Mike在这里待了几个月差不多也被大爷大妈们摸得挺透彻。老一辈人都欢喜这个相貌白皙清秀举止斯文有礼的年轻人，偶然碰见他晚上出来遛弯都跟他打个招呼，有向他递烟的老人，他也只是微笑着婉拒。  
走到最近的一家便民药店门口的时候他被一个熟悉的嗓音叫住。一转头看到12站在街边的路灯下叼着根烟边笑边和他招手。  
Mike站在原地喊话回他：“你没事儿了？”  
12倒也清楚他问的是易感期的事儿，先是点了点头，然后长腿一迈几步跨到Mike面前，问他：“麦扣你现在有急事儿吗？”  
Mike犹豫了一下，答道：“……没啊，什么事？”  
12听了之后马上露出一副如获大赦的表情，拽起Mike的手腕不由分说地就向前走去。  
“走，陪我喝一杯去。”

6.

Mike被拉走的时候还以为是因为什么一时兴起的邻居聚餐，结果在撸串的地摊低矮的马扎上坐下五分钟后他才反应过来——这场廉价的酒局里其实只有他和12两个人。  
他不太吃得惯街边的烧烤，12也不勉强他，两个人干脆就着一盘毛豆和烧烤摊上熙攘的人声拉开啤酒的易拉罐对饮。周围很吵，隔壁桌是一群大老爷们在咋咋呼呼的撸串，夜色映着烧烤架上腾升起的火焰和灰白色炊烟，地摊店的服务员脖子上挂一条毛巾，汗水正顺着黝黑的皮肤滑下来。而Mike只看见12指间一明一灭的微弱火光，就像他灌完一口啤酒之后那双绿眼睛里摇摆不定的疲倦。  
Mike好像懂了为什么对方要在大街上随便拉个熟人就出来喝酒了。如果大费周章地布置热闹的酒局，即使都是最亲近的朋友，12也会强迫自己打起笑脸去让每个人都觉得开心和放松，而不会像他们两人独处时露出这么脆弱和孤独的一面。  
大概是自己也发现沉默的时间有些长，12便把喝空了的易拉罐往矮桌上一磕，眼睛盯着自附在光滑罐壁上的手指，自顾自开口道：“麦扣啊，这次忽然来找你你也别怨我，我是真的想要个人陪我喝酒。”  
“没事，你想说什么说就行了，我在听。”  
于是12絮絮叨叨地说了起来。他像是已经微醉了，打开话匣子之后几乎什么都说。他从羊肉串和啤酒说到喝太多咖啡对身体的坏处，从夏天炎热的天气说到自己那群重情重义的哥们，从隔壁楼老大爷的儿子正在和老婆闹离婚说到自己很久之前就已经分手的那个Beta女友，话题迂回婉转最终还是落在操蛋的人生上，香烟兀自燃烧着，微弱的火光几乎逼近了12的手指，却没被吸上一口。他面前堆着东倒西歪的空易拉罐，12丢掉只剩下一截滤嘴的烟头，低下头去。Mike在喧嚷的地摊上并不能确定，但他仿佛听到了12吸鼻子的声音。  
这个过程中Mike一直都没说话，他履行自己刚才的应答，只是安静而认真地听着，期间偶尔也喝口啤酒。金黄的酒液入口时冰凉，滑入胃里不多时就燃烧起来。Mike也很少喝酒，这会儿只觉得脸上发烫，大脑转速持续降低。回过神来时12都快要趴在酒桌上睡着了，吓得他赶紧把人拖起来往回带。12哼哼了两声，抬起迷茫的绿眼睛去找Mike的身影，看清了现在抓着自己手臂的人是谁之后就安静下来，一点儿也不反抗地就跟着走了，温顺的不像平时的他。Mike本来以为12会是那种喝醉了之后大喊大叫的那种类型，也许是想说的话刚刚都已经说了个干净吧。  
把12拖到8012楼道口的时候都已经十点多了。夜深人静，他独自一人带着个一身酒气的Alpha站在门口，自己也有点神志不清，怎么想怎么奇怪。于是他手法粗暴地摇了摇12说：“喂，把你家钥匙给我。”  
12像个大号树袋熊似的挂在他身上，要他回家还特别不配合。“我给你我家钥匙干嘛。”  
Mike简直要气笑了：“我帮你开门啊，你到家了。”  
“哦。”12睁着眼睛愣了一会儿，像是在思考，“……我出门没带钥匙。”  
“……”  
这是什么绝世大傻逼，出门的时候明知道自己会喝的烂醉回来自己还不带钥匙。左看看右看看，8012楼道里半个人都没有。Mike彻底没辙了，只好拖着12更上一层楼，把他带回了自己家。  
Mike进门就把12扔到最近的一张沙发上，晕乎乎地回过身来又把门锁上。低头看到口袋里装的零钱，在玄关站了半天才想起来自己原本是要下楼买东西的。又看到已经锁好的房门，只好哭笑不得地摇摇头，打消了今晚再出门一趟的想法。

7.

是夜，屋外万籁俱寂，YY频道里竟然也出奇的安静，铁哥们儿们今天好像没约好在一块打游戏。而此刻Mike家的浴室正传来淋浴的水声，磨砂玻璃透出暖黄的灯光。  
洗完澡出来的Mike穿着睡衣，正拿着条毛巾擦头发。客厅里没开灯，光线有些暗，他依稀看到更早洗完的12还是老姿势坐在他家的沙发上，一头黑发还有些水汽，看上去清醒了不少。他有点局促不安地拽了拽身上Mike借给他穿的干净T恤——对方的体格比他小一号，穿着有点拘束。  
那股烦躁的感觉又来了。可他的易感期明明已经过了，12想不明白。  
但此刻夜深，Mike正站在不远处，身上散发着沐浴露的清香。他想到了别的。  
“12？”  
对方的声音打断了他的思路。  
“现在也不早了，要不你先在我家住一晚吧。你可以睡在……”  
但12没在听。Mike顿住了，他感觉对方好像还没有完全醒酒，状态有些奇怪。于是他轻轻走近了坐在沙发上的青年。  
“12？”Mike叫他，声音很温柔。  
12抬起头来看他，那双绿眼睛里有道让人捉摸不透的神情像光似的闪过去，他感觉自己的手腕被抓住，下一秒天旋地转，回过神来他已经仰面躺在自家的沙发上，而12压在他身上，背光的脸庞慢慢逼近。他们挨得很近，12的呼吸洒在他的颈窝处，暧昧的瘙痒感一下子让Mike清醒过来。对方一言不发地看着他，目光带有很强的目的性， Mike感觉自己快要在这样赤裸的目光下烧起来了。他试着挣扎了一下，但12还抓着他的手腕。  
“12，别……”  
他的话没能说完，他们之间的距离在下一刻归零——12吻了上来。  
他们唇舌相交发出黏腻的水声，12勾着他的舌头，鼻尖抵着他的鼻尖，呼吸急促地混合在一起。Alpha的信息素此刻暴涨溢出，强硬地把他包裹起来，让Mike感觉浑身发软。他偏过头不去看12，声音和指尖都在发抖：“你，你还是易感期……”  
“我不是。”12皱起眉。  
Mike瞪大了眼睛看他。  
“我也不知道怎么回事，麦扣。”他犹豫地说，“我闻到你的味道……感觉失控……你不该让我进来的。”  
12低下头来，他们前额相触，两人的脸庞此刻都是同样滚烫的温度。  
“麦扣，帮帮我。”  
Mike的手轻轻攀上12的脸颊，指腹抚过对方柔软的黑色发梢。他的指尖还在发抖。他闭上眼，深呼吸，然后又睁开。  
“12，你要想好。”Mike低声说，“你真的想这样？你要确定你想要我是因为你……你喜欢我。而不是易感期的一时冲动。”  
12看着他，绿色眼睛在夜色里像是在熠熠发光，脸颊因为酒精的缘故而显得红扑扑的。他看着他，很认真地思考了一会儿，然后点头。  
Mike感觉自己心都要化了，这个Alpha一边用闪亮的眼睛看着他一边点头的样子简直像个大型犬。于是他就在12怀里放松了紧绷的身体，看着对方的眼睛勾起嘴角，咖啡的醇香味柔和地冲开铜墙铁壁般围在他们身边的烟草味信息素。然后两种气味混合，完美地融合在一起。  
这是Omega的信息素。  
而主动释放出比平时更加浓烈的信息素，无疑是Omega在对Alpha说Yes。  
12呆呆地看着身下Mike的脸，张口结舌：  
“麦扣，你……”  
“这是我的信息素。”对方也看着他，“你没有发现？”  
“……你是Omega？”  
两人间的沉默大概只过了一秒，然后怀里的Omega忽然爆发出怪力一把将压在自己身上的Alpha掀翻，伸手抓起刚刚用来擦头发的毛巾，一言不发地走进了自己的卧室，背影戾气浓重，摔门声惊天动地，12甚至听见楼上传来吓掉东西的声音。  
于是客厅的沙发上只剩12一个人愣愣地望着Mike紧闭的房门。身边诱人的咖啡味信息素还没散去，他委屈地低下头，过了两秒才发现自己正和胯下昂首挺胸的小兄弟大眼瞪小眼。  
淦啊，12dora你是什么绝世大傻逼。12把沙发上的抱枕拿起来往自己脑袋上一糊，只感觉欲哭无泪。

8.

第二天早上12醒的时候感觉昏昏沉沉，头痛欲裂。时间是清晨五点，12望着陌生的天花板，在酒精残留和睡眠不足的混合作用下当机的大脑也渐渐苏醒过来。  
……昨晚发生了什么。我怎么在麦扣家。  
昨晚洗完澡之后的记忆浮现出来，他消化了一下，然后差点从沙发上栽下去。好不容易稳住自己的小心脏，12心惊胆战地看了一眼Mike卧室的房门。房门还是像昨晚一样紧闭着，房间的主人仿佛是仍然在门后枕着宿醉昏睡一样。他苦着脸从浴室扒拉出昨晚穿的那套酒气熏天的衣服，轻手轻脚地打开门，溜去了楼下。  
12在自家门口站了老久，这才后知后觉的想起来他在楼道的花盆下面藏了把备用的家门钥匙。  
……昨晚为什么就没想起来啊！12在心底疯狂呐喊，进了门后把脏衣服随手丢到椅子上，一抹脸冷静下来，认真分析后得出凭当时自己的神智是不可能想起备用钥匙的存在的这一结论。  
不过，要是真的想起来了的话，估计也会故意不说，就当耍个小聪明去麦扣家留宿了。虽然耍小聪明的结果并不如人意……不如说是马上就要如人意了，反而是当时自己的神智搞砸了一切。话说回来还不是因为他怎么也没能想到Mike是个Omega，他一直以为对方是个Beta来着。  
不过仔细一想，自己这次易感期提前了一点，应该就是去Mike家的时候受到了Omega信息素的影响。都到了这地步了竟然还完全没察觉到，12不禁感叹自己心也是够大的。  
然后12捂着自己酸溜溜的小心思干生气生了半个小时，昨晚Mike摔门而去的那一幕在脑中一遍又一遍回放，搞得他浑身不自在。他只好灰溜溜地走进属于自己的卧室，仰面倒在满是烟味的单人床上，闭上眼睛又睡起了回笼觉。

9.

刚刚入夜的周日晚上永远显得那么惬意和舒适，就是在这么一个美好的晚上，8012所有能露面的铁哥们儿都被12一通电话轰了出来。一群大老爷们儿围坐在前一天晚上12和Mike对饮的那个地摊店上面面相觑，最后都纷纷把视线投向一脸颓丧的12身上。  
12在万众瞩目之下抬了抬眼皮，沉痛地说：  
“兄弟们啊，你们听我说……”

烧烤很好吃，啤酒很好喝，12的烟嗓没有停，夜还很长。

  
听完12讲的深夜小故事之后整桌人都陷入了尴尬的沉默。12也不要求他们马上发表什么评论，只是无言扫视着铁哥们儿们的脸。一桌人憋了半天之后邪道长最先忍不住了，蹦出一句：“12啊，我不懂，你到底还是不是真男人。”  
12差点炸了：“去去去，我听谁的话都不听你这个变态的。”  
魔王的态度倒是很欣慰：“12长大了，敢叫着我们出来当面谈敏感话题了，之前你也就是在YY里讲讲段子。”  
“这跟段子不一样好吗我去你的魔王！！再说了你们都已经在YY里拉过他了再那样讨论保不准被听见啊！！”  
“所以……”陆夫人的脸色很奇怪，“我们几个先不提，12和Mike关系这么好都没看出来他是个Omega，到底是为什么。”  
被点名批评的12相当无辜：“我怎么知道，麦扣闻上去完全没味儿的，真的和Beta没两样，偶尔有咖啡味我也就当他平时咖啡喝多了而已。”  
“Beta也不是完全没信息素的好吗。”角落里的芬达抗议。  
“没准是麦爷自己想掩盖信息素呢。”Pi忽然插进一句。  
一桌人安静了两秒，然后陆夫人摆出一副“你可别是个傻子吧”的表情：“皮你醒醒，这都什么年代了，Omega在平时的时候不至于……”  
“不，我就是想说，你们有谁真的了解过Omega吗。”  
这下子所有人都陷入了沉思。12扫视一眼餐桌前的各位，Omega本身就数量稀少，到了8012更是体现的有点极端化，桌前坐着的几个人不是Alpha就是Beta，甚至都是大老爷们儿连个妹子都没有。12去看Pi，对方的眼神很安静也很认真，他突然就想起来好像很久之前，那时候Pi还没搬进8012，他俩是关系不错网友，对方曾经私聊跟他讲过和一个Omega女友吹了的事。  
不知道是铃铛还是奶茶小声说了句：“我妈是Omega……”  
“那不一样。”Pi摇头，“社会治安稳定了，Omega已经平权了，但这也不代表未被标记的独身的Omega就一定愿意用信息素告诉每一个靠近身边的陌生人自己是个Omega。再加上麦爷是个要每天上班的程序员，天天带着信息素味坐办公室既不礼貌也不方便。他肯定是觉得你作为掌握他一定个人信息的房东一定也知道他的第二性别……欸话说你真的不知道？”  
12挠挠头，哑了半天道：“……我看过，印象不深，给忘了。”  
……这都能印象不深。Pi戳了一下旁边的芬达：“怎么当家的也和你一样傻乎乎的。”  
“我不傻！！”  
Pi耸了耸肩，回过头来看着12，轻声说：“当家，别的我没法多说，我只能劝你千万要想好。你确定你是真的喜欢麦爷，而不是你易感期还没走干净？”  
陆夫人也表示赞同：“12，Alpha和Omega之前的感情和其他性别之间还不太一样，乱来的后果很严重，一个标记就是一辈子的事儿。你要考虑清楚。”  
“不愧是陆麻麻，明明说的都是一样的话，感觉就是老成很多。”  
“A_Pi你给我站住！！”  
12又开始思考了。这些话和昨晚Mike对他说过的话重叠在一起，让他思前想后，足足有一分钟没说话。最后他抬起头来十分真挚的对打成一团的铁哥们儿们说：“其实吧，这事儿我也想过挺多次了。刚才我听完你们的意见之后又考虑了一遍，我觉得我的想法没变。”  
陆夫人松开了手里拽着的Pi的辫子，奶茶放开了陆夫人头上的Flag，芬达抢来的魔王的鸡腿掉到了地上，不知为何开始殴打邪道长的Pi也停了手，几个人齐齐转过头来盯着12，12本来挺有底气的，一下子被这几个沙雕看得背后发毛。  
铃铛说：“所以12你这是……”  
“要打算……”奶茶补上半句。  
“追麦扣？”  
魔王最后把这句话补充完整时，12自己都懵了。  
“啊？！要我去追麦扣？！！”  
你之前说你喜欢他还差点就本垒了刚才还说没改变主意现在让你去追你又不干了？！之前听你讲段子的时候怎么没觉得你这么纯情呢？！！这究竟是什么绝世大傻逼。一桌人看着对面整张脸红成个大番茄的12简直痛心疾首，家里的猪养了好几年也没学会拱白菜，现在杀了吃了还来得及吗。

10.

想要追人先从普通朋友为基础做起，都反目成仇了还怎么谈恋爱。  
12打算采纳几个狐朋狗友提出的建议，先道个歉，建立良好关系之后再慢慢追。奶茶给这个方法取了个名字叫“循序渐进法”，并且和其他几个人一起用人格担保绝对靠谱。  
于是他把Mike那天借给他的T恤洗的干干净净香气扑鼻，然后特地挑了周一大早上Mike出门上班的时间点给人家小窗发消息（12打死也不会承认这是怂），在线赔礼道歉。

12dora  
「麦扣你在吗」  
12dora  
「前天晚上我喝多了有点冲动」  
12dora  
「给你道个歉」  
12dora  
「对不起啊」  
12dora  
「流泪猫猫头.jpg」  
12dora  
「你那天借我的衣服我已经帮你洗干净了」  
12dora  
「你到了家和我说一声」  
12dora  
「我给你送过去」

发完消息之后他和个傻子一样对着手机等了两分钟，没有回信。看了眼时间，早上七点半，放在平时他才不会起那么早。按理说这个时候的Mike应该正像任何一个普通年轻白领一样挤着公交或者地铁，打着睡眠不足的呵欠，手机塞在裤兜里，身边人声喧哗，他听不见来自12的消息的提示音。抑制剂忠实地压住他身上的Omega味道，让他不至于成为那些心怀不轨的电车流氓眼中的猎物。  
12想入非非地盯着自家天花板又等了一分钟，回过神来才发现自己有多傻。又不是什么需要马上回复的消息，在这儿干等算什么。  
然而出乎意料的是下一秒灰暗的手机屏幕就重新亮了起来，是Mike的回复。他瞟了一眼，再一次差点从椅子上栽下去。

MikeTZM  
「12你听我说」  
MikeTZM  
「我发情期到了昨晚半夜爆发热潮」  
MikeTZM  
「抑制剂meiyoule」  
MikeTZM  
「快来」  
MikeTZM  
「门口花盆下面有我家备用钥匙」

就像12被Mike的信息素影响后易感期提前一样，Mike那天晚上接触了12爆发出的充满暗示的浓烈信息素，他的发情期也被迫提前了。  
12呆愣愣地看着屏幕，手机太久没接受操作，屏幕自动灰暗下去，又被他僵硬地点亮。他感觉大脑一片空白，刚才想象出来的和平画面被现实冲击得粉碎，换上他只在小电影里见过的劲爆场面。Mike根本没去上班，他现在还待在家里，抑制剂用完了，他独自苦熬过了六个或七个小时甚至更久的惨烈热潮。他需要帮助。  
他需要12。  
12把手机塞进口袋里，冲向玄关，然后夺门而出。  
手机又震动了一下，隔了许久的最后一条信息到来，好像对面的人只是为了打字就已经耗尽了全身的力气。

MikeTZM  
「帮帮我」

11.

打开Mike家家门的那一刻12差点原地爆炸。整间屋子都是Omega发情时异常浓烈的信息素，甜腻，诱人，急不可耐——他之前怎么没觉得咖啡的气味这么色情。12下意识地反手就把门关上免得让信息素飘出去，如果有谁经过了难免惹出麻烦来。他深呼吸试图让自己冷静下来，但是没用，不如说吸入更多信息素让他感觉更糟了，他的小兄弟现在精神勃发，大有抬头看看的趋势，Alpha信息素也不受控制地往外跑。12在理性的鞭笞下简直想马上找个地缝钻进去。  
但现在情况危急，显然不是钻地缝的时候。他循着气味的源头来到Mike的卧室门口，打开房门就有一股温度异常低的冷气迎面袭来，他忍不住打了个寒战。抬眼看到Mike正躺在床上，用空调被把自己胡乱裹成一团，他打开门的那一刻对方明显地颤抖了一下。  
“……12？”Mike挣扎着试图坐起来，眯着眼睛像他的方向看过来，“我听见关门声了……是你吗？”  
“是我，麦扣，我来了。”12一边口头安抚他，一边摸起空调遥控器一看。好家伙，15摄氏度，他是不是觉得Omega发情期热潮就不会感冒发烧。他本来就被满屋子Omega信息素搞得有点崩溃，现在更是气得发疯，关掉空调后转过头来就吼；“空调开这么低你是想冻死吗？以为Omega体质很坚强？！”  
他伸手去探Omega的体温，对方的皮肤被冷气吹得微凉，但随着两人肌肤相触，指尖下的热潮又苏醒过来，指腹经过的地方带起一片高温。  
“因为感觉太热了。”Mike咕哝了一声， “抱歉……”  
竟然还道歉，看来真是冻傻了。12感觉自己手有点抖，平复了一下心情才又开口：“你自己没抑制剂了怎么也不知道，万一你上班路上热潮来了你知道有多危险吗。”  
“我知道没了……那天晚上我就是打算下楼买抑制剂的，是你非把我拉走啊。”对方迷迷糊糊地说完，顿了顿好像还觉得自己挺在理，“对，都怪你。”  
“行行行，都怪我。”12没心思再和他斗嘴了，他费尽心思地让自己保持冷静，只想着赶紧从这个火坑里往外爬，“我现在就去帮你买，行了吧？”  
语毕，他不等Mike再说什么就火急火燎地起身要走。但是下一秒他感觉自己衣角被拉住，回头看到床上的Omega手里拽着他的衣服，正仰头看着他，那双漂亮的蓝眼睛没了镜片的遮挡，平日的理性光环仿佛一扫而空，迷茫涣散的目光里充满了水汽。  
为什么还不让我走？！12感觉自己已经到了崩溃边缘，理智只悬于一线，摇摇欲坠——拿玛丽苏言情小说里常用的一句话来说就是，再这样下去他真的不能保证会发生什么。  
“麦扣，还有什么事……？”  
“12，临时标记。”  
他听到对方这么说。  
“拜托了。”  
12听见自己脑子里啪的一声脆响。  
他的理智终于绷断了。

12.

把Mike按在床上的时候他终于不再压抑自己了，烟草味的Alpha信息素毫无遮拦地涌出，与Omega信息素交缠在一起，在狭窄的卧室里融合在一起。发情中的Omega接触到他的信息素后就开始打颤，颤抖的手臂搂紧他的脖子，温热的吐息扫在耳侧，信息素难耐地叫嚣着这具身体想要立刻被贯穿，被填满。12自己也相当不好受，他快被情欲烧焦的大脑还一遍遍地告诫着，自己是来帮助这个Omega的，为了让腺体更容易接受Alpha的信息素而帮他高潮，给他临时标记让他感觉好受些，而不是直接操穿对方。他的手向下摸索过去，指腹轻触Omega的入口——发情的身体早就为交合做好了准备，不用看也知道那里现在肯定水光一片，湿润得不用任何润滑就能挤进Alpha的手指。  
于是他就这么做了。他的两根手指轻松地侵入了Omega柔软的甬道，指腹碾过内壁敏感的褶皱，发情的液体随着他的深入更加汹涌地外溢而出。Mike因为他的动作而发出细碎的呻吟，抬起一条手臂遮住自己的发红滚烫的脸。  
“12你……你别闹了……快点……”  
发情期的Omega经不起什么挑逗，他已经忍了太久了，现在只想要Alpha能进来，满足他，让他高潮。12的手指抽离，Mike甚至还听见穴口处传来清晰的水声。接着Alpha早已涨大的性器抵上了他的入口，12低声说：“我进来了。”  
Mike仰着头细弱地呜咽着，白皙的脖颈上喉结上下滚动。Omega狭窄火热的甬道被慢慢撑开，发情时的感官滤掉了疼痛，细微的快感像电流般在身体里横冲直撞，敏感的穴肉绞紧了Alpha的性器，他听见12的低喘，对方稳在自己腰侧的双手用了些力气。  
“麦扣，我要动了。”  
进行每一步之前还要先说一遍，光是这么听着Mike就感觉自己快烧熟了。Alpha的性器沉重地碾过湿润的内壁，柱身擦过敏感带，Mike呜咽着叫出声来，手指抓紧了对方的衣服。他的Alpha此刻侵略性爆棚，俯身去舔他的颈侧，用唾液沾湿腺体后不轻不重地咬了一口。  
这种蓄意而为的危险小动作无疑是Alpha在性事中宣誓着自己的绝对主动权。Omega被他咬的发颤，挺立的性器也被12抚慰着，甬道承受着Alpha越发凶猛的撞击。12很快就在Omega身上循到了规律，什么样的角度能让他绞紧了内壁，多大的力度能让他呻吟出声，攻击哪里能让他的惊叫染上绵软的哭腔。他稍微抬高Mike的腰方便自己进入，然后用力顶上对方身体深处的敏感带。Omega的身体已经被他完全操开，变换角度的深入让Alpha的性器狠狠地擦过生殖腔的入口——Omega在他身下剧烈地颤抖，指节泛白的双手抓紧了身下的床单，在无法逆转的快感中崩溃地哭出声来，滚烫的白浊射在12手上。  
12在这一刻咬上对方的腺体，注入自己的Alpha信息素，生成临时标记。Mike在高潮和信息素的刺激下收紧了穴肉，紧紧吸住Alpha粗壮的性器，12的呼吸停顿了一下，然后动用这辈子最强大的自制力让自己退出来，自己也达到高潮。Omega的生殖腔都已经被他打开了，要是再晚一步他就会在对方身体里成结射精，等Mike清醒过来还不得把他打死。  
怀里的Omega动了一下，得到了Alpha的临时标记又释放了一次，Mike看上去清醒了不少。他先是看了一眼床单上的一片泥泞，露出一副极其嫌恶的表情，然后伸手就把12往外推：“快去跑个腿，帮我买抑制剂去。”  
12心里还在打小鼓，看到对方的神智回复了一些，像是能交流了，就小心翼翼地问：“麦扣……这样行吗？你确定？”  
“什么行不行的，你难道还要我自己下去买。” Mike瞪他。  
“不不不，我的意思是，你之前不是说，只有我真喜欢你，才能……但是我不知道你是怎么想的，我像问问你……就是……”12纠结了半天，“算了你明白我意思吧。”  
“……噗。”  
Mike盯着他看了半天，看得12差点以为是那天晚上自己幻听了其实根本没这茬儿的时候， Mike忽然笑了出来。  
“你你你，你笑什么……”  
“不是我说，12，” Mike还在笑，“你也不好好想想，如果我想的和你不一样，那天晚上我在你扑过来的时候就会把你踹出去了，哪儿还会和你讲那么多废话。是我一直在问你。”  
“哦……”  
“明白了就别在这儿愣着了，快走。买了之后你就赶紧回你家去，我还要清理。”  
“好。”12起身刚要走，忽然思路琢磨回来又停下了，“哎麦扣啊，我给你买抑制剂可以，但是你忍心就让我这么走了吗？发情期可是还好几天呢是不是。”  
12也是把自己的不要脸天赋发挥到了极致才能说出这话来，不出所料，效果拔群。Mike的脸一下子的就红透了，也不管旁边的被子有没有沾湿，掀起来就把自己整个脑袋裹住。他的声音闷闷地从里面透出来：“我知道了我知道了你想怎样就怎样行了吧！赶紧去！”  
于是过会儿12出门的时候是一边哼歌一边下楼的，在路上走着走着甚至还想跳个舞，把出门扔垃圾的奶茶吓得半死，以为他又犯了什么病，甚至没敢去搭话，只是用敬畏的目光看着忘记拉裤链的12渐行渐远。

13.

Mike刚吃完抑制剂，正在浴室里洗澡。12把家里所有窗户全都打开通风，新鲜的空气溜进来替换掉那些让他心痒痒的残余信息素。  
他一屁股坐在沙发上，打开8012铁哥们儿的QQ群，随手开始编辑信息。

12dora  
「循序渐进法彻底废了」  
12dora  
「太菜了」  
神奇陆毒奶  
「怎么了」  
12dora  
「我发现还是直接上垒更效率」  
A_pi  
「……」  
A_pi  
「你可别告诉我已经成了」  
12dora  
「呵呵，不好意思」  
芬凰院凶达  
「卧槽真的吗」  
芬凰院凶达  
「你这也太快了」  
Naicha  
「我刚才看到12下楼买抑制剂去还在想发生了什么」  
Naicha  
「是发情期吗」  
真红美铃铛铛铛  
「奶茶你也太直白了」  
12dora  
「没事，临时标记都标上了」  
A_pi  
「！」  
神奇陆毒奶  
「？！」  
芬凰院凶达  
「？！！」  
真红美铃铛铛铛  
「？？？？？？？」  
ryu邪道长  
「卧槽我有预感他俩告白场面肯定很刺激」  
ryu邪道长  
「12回头和我们讲讲啊」  
A_pi  
「所以是不是未来几天我们都见不到当家了」  
12dora  
「很有可能」  
芬凰院凶达  
「噫」  
Naicha  
「噫」  
ryu邪道长  
「噫~~~~~~~~~~~~~~」  
ryu邪道长  
「对了12啊容我问一句」  
ryu邪道长  
「你刚才帮麦扣买抑制剂的时候」  
ryu邪道长  
「有没有顺便买TT呀~」  
真红美铃铛铛铛  
「都有可能好几天不见了，12肯定要破费啊」  
Naicha  
「12你加油」  
Naicha  
「资金不够了兄弟们支持你」  
神奇陆毒奶  
「……我能退群吗」  
12dora  
「……」  
12dora  
「等等」  
12dora  
「我好像给忘了……」  
12dora  
「我现在就去」  
神奇陆毒奶  
「……」  
A_pi  
「……」  
Naicha  
「……」  
真红美铃铛铛铛  
「……」  
芬凰院凶达  
「……」

「恭喜12dora获得群主授予的 绝世大傻逼 头衔」

ryu邪道长  
「……12呀」  
ryu邪道长  
「你到底还是不是真男人了？！？？？」

Fin.

2018.8.14


End file.
